The Appearance of Giant Chibi Moon
by Deathworks
Summary: The Inner Senshi and Chibimoon are facing Eudial (Sailormoon S). But a mistake by Eudial has Chibimoon grow... (macrophile,voraphile)


Legal notice: The following Fan Fiction is based on the Manga and Anime Series Bishoujosenshi Se-ra-mu-n/Pretty Soldier Sailormoon. Creator and Copyright holder of that series and all its characters is Takeuchi Naoko. The author wishes to express his gratitude to Miss Takeuchi for creating such a wonderful story and set of characters.  
  
  
The Appearance of Giant Chibi(?) Moon  
by Deathworks  
  
WAMMM!  
The demon crashed into the gate of one of the great warehouses with such a great force so as to leave a clearly visible dent. With its long and slender limbs, it was remniscient of a spider as it collapsed powerlessly into a heap.  
  
"It's over! Give up, Eudial!" Sailormoon stepped forward, an unusual determination on her face. The other Inner Senshi and Chibi-Moon were at her side as she pointed her Moon Rod at the member of the Witches 5. The fighting has been going on too long. Would there be no peace for them?  
  
Looking down, Eudial began chuckling. Seemingly oblivious to her - once again - hopeless situation, she raised her head, smiling broadly at the victorious Senshi. The wind from the sea picked up and whirled her braids around, carrying the smell of salty water and fish with it.  
  
"You are right, Sailormoon. It's all gonna end here and now. But it is you who has lost." Producing from seemingly nowhere a small crystal vial with a thick, green liquid, Eudial continued, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Uncertain what to make of all of this, the Senshi hesitated.  
  
"I have come here well prepared. Even an idiot would have realized by now that a simple demon couldn't stop you. But the contents of this vial will. Staff!"  
  
Surprisingly, the beaten up demon still had enough strength to get back on its feet. Although quite shaky, it began to race towards Eudial -  
  
Sailormoon and the Senshi turned around - Eudial opened the vial - a Moon Rod was raised - the green liquid transformed into a sticky fog pouring out of its container.  
  
+++  
  
"Hohohoho! Behold the awesome powers of my - heh? Ooops" Eudial stopped in her victory speech as she realized what was going on in front of her. Staff was there, just a few meters away from her, as was to be expected, covered by the green fluid that had returned to its liquid shape. However, between her and the demon stood Chibi- Moon, her Moon Rod ready for her attack, sticky and green with even more of the green stuff. Everyone stood there silent, in shock, the only sound for a moment being the waves rolling in the harbor and the calls of the sea gulls high above.  
  
Then, with a thud, Chibi- Moon collapsed, the stick falling from her hands. The movement shook Usagi out of her trance, and seeing nothing but her fallen daughter, she ran forward and cradled the girl in her arms, calling her name. The other Senshi gathered around them, worried about her friend. No one paid attention to Staff who had staggered two steps away before falling down as well. No one paid attention to Eudial, who was clearly unhappy about all this as well:"This ... is bad. Well, see you next time."   
  
"Hot ... Burning ..." Breathing heavily with sweat covering her face, Chibi- Usa clinged to Sailormoon's arm. Suddenly, she shrieked in pain as her body twisted in a seizure. Her mother-to-be looked down at her, helpless with tears in her eyes. Mercury was typing data into her computer like a madman, sweat showing on her brow, while Jupiter turned around to face Eudial, anger twisting her features. But the spot where Eudial had been but moments before was vacant, and no trace betrayed where she had gone.  
  
A moan mad Rei turn around. Not far away from the group, there was Staff its limbs twisting in a bizarre mockery of the seizures that held Chibi- Usa captive.  
  
"This can't be." Ami was looking at the displays in utter disbelief. The others turned around to face her, confusion in their faces as no one but Mercury could possibly make any sense of all the numbers and letters filling the display of her goggles and her notebook computer.  
  
"If I am correct, then ..." Mercury's explanation was cut short as Chibi- Moon stood up in a jerky movement, uttering a painful cry at the top of her lung. Then, her form began to change. In bulging movements, her arms and legs grew longer and thicker. Her head began to enlarge.  
  
"Quick! Hold onto her!" Not even beginning to realize what Mercury's command was about, the Senshi complied. And not a moment too soon. Instead of increasing in size relatively slowly and in jerks, Chibi- Usa now zoomed up in size, making the others clinging to her hair feel like in an elevator.  
  
+++  
  
Suddenly, the movement stopped with a jerk. Surprised by the sudden change, Sailormoon lost her grip and would have fallen if there hadn't been Mars whose right hand closed around Usagi's wrist in the last second. Sailormoon thankfully returned her friends affirming smile, which the turned into a frown as Rei looked past her friend. Puzzled, Usagi turned around as well. As she looked down, goose bumps ran down her spine. It was a drop of more than 20m to Chibi- Moon's chest. The ground was certainly 100m below them now. As she realized how dangerous the situation was, she grabed as many strands of Chibi- Moon's hair as possible in an iron- like grip.  
  
While Ami was typing away at the computer once again, stress clearly showing on her face, Venus and Jupiter looked around in amazement. While Rei and Usagi were clinging to the cheeky hair hanging down above Chibi- Usa's right eye, the three of them were securely resting atop her head, sitting on her soft hair. When sitting down, they couldn't see much more than the hair surrounding them and maybe some mountain peaks in the distance. When standing up, they were able to get a nearly unobscured view of the skyline of Tokyo.  
  
The ground beneath them shook violently as Chibi- Moon fought to keep her balance. Sweat was flowing down her face and tears were glinting in her eyes as her torso bent forward. Rei and Usagi had to hold on tight so as to keep from getting shaken lose and tumbling to their doom.  
  
Recovering from her initial amazement, Venus had started looking for Sailormoon and Mars. As she found them she waved Jupiter to help her get them up onto the head. Jupiter made a few steps then stopped cold, looking at something beyond Minako. Turning around, Minako froze. There, only a short distance away stood Staff. The demon was obviously in a very bad shape, still exhausted from the previous battle and shaking to and fro, seemingly pushed around by the gentle breeze. It had enlarged as well, but even with Chibi- Usa standing slightly bent over, her guests were looking down onto Staff who couldn't have stood more than 30m tall.   
  
Chibi- Moon had now recovered enough to at least recognize her enemy. Oblivious to the real situation and her friends clinging onto her for dear life, she looked around and picked up the Moon Rod which had enlarged alongside her. Her mind was still too much in shambles to have her worry why Staff was now much smaller than her while it had previously looked down upon her like all the other adults. She didn't worry about her not seeing the harbor buildings either.  
  
Thus, it was more reflex than real thought that made her aim the stick and speak the command. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Usually, the stream of neon pink hearts surmounted to little more than a nuisance to the enemy, but now, with her being at least five times as big, things were different. Staff had just recovered from the transformation and turned to face the enemy. It barely had time to scream. Then it seemingly vanished.  
  
"It ... vanished." Jupiter and the others looked aghast at the spot where the demon had been but moments before.  
  
"No. As usual, it has reverted to its original shape - and size." Ami nodded at the results on her screen.  
  
"If that's so, then Chibi- Usa might also ..." Jupiter's thoughts were cut short as Chibi- Usa turned this way and that way. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY? REI? USAGI? - WHY ... IS EVERYTHING SO SMALL?" Finally realizing her size, Chibi- Usa began looking for the others, who without her knowing were thrown about by the movements of her search.  
  
"Give me a hand, Makoto!" Although they had a difficult time keeping their own balance, Venus and Jupiter began to build a human chain to fetch Rei and Usagi who were still hanging from Chibi- Moon's hair.  
  
"OH!" While widening her search, Chibi- Usa had lifted the top of a water tank standing on a building. Without hesitating, she plucked it from the roof and took a sip. "TASTY."  
  
"You brat, put ... aaah" Usagi immediately got mad at her daughter, her face getting red and her shaking a fist. However, one hand was not enough to safely support her, which she realized too late as her grip slipped. Rei's hand came too late this time, grabbing only thin air.  
  
"Usagiiiiiii!" Sailormoon looked up at her best friend, smiling her last smile.  
  
SPLOSH! But instead of falling to a gruesome death on the pavement below, she hit water, diving into its depths in a burst of bubbles. Befuddled, she resurfaced, coughing up what water had entered her lungs. Although far from feeling pleasant, there wasn't the sting of salt water to it. As she looked up and saw the giant closed eyes above her and the yawning hole of a gigantic mouth, she realized where she was.  
  
Having checked the water's quality in the initial sip, Chibi- Usa downed the water tank's contents in a single gulp. "THIS WAS GOOD." Satisfied, she returned the now empty tank to the building's roof top.  
  
Makoto had watched in terror as Usagi had disappeared. Now, she raced to the side of Chibi- Usa's head and began climbing as fast as she could.  
  
Reaching the girl's ear, she jumped in and yelled at the top of her lungs:"Chibi- Usa!"  
  
Chibi- Moon stopped in her search and turned her head around, forcing Makoto to fall down onto her bottom. "WHERE ARE YOU? WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME ALONE?" Obviously, the giantess was still confused.  
  
"I am in your ear. The other's are in your hair. But YOU JUST SWALLOWED SAILORMOON!"  
  
Chibi- Usa relaxed a bit, hearing the others were on her head. Then, she tensed again. All color left her face. Not paying attention to the complaints of her little guests, she turned around and bent over the bay. She put her finger in her throat and forced herself to throw up. Quickly, the salty smell of the sea was replaced by the acidic stench of vomit.  
  
As nothing more would come out of her body, Chibi- Usa fell onto her knees, exhausted. Ami checked her computer and turned a pale face to Venus and Rei who were standing beside her. "She is still inside. Usagi hasn't come out." Speaking into her watch communicator, she informed Makoto. Then, she called Sailormoon's name into the machine, but no answer.  
  
"We have to get her out now. She is gonna ..." Rei was losing her composture, shaking Mercury so strongly that Venus had to restrain her.   
  
"Maybe, there is a way." Ami, looking faint and worried herself looked at her friends.   
  
"Ami?" Minako got worried by the strange determination in Ami's eyes.  
  
"We might be able to save her, using teleportation."  
  
"But ... that would require us ... You don't want to ... ?"  
  
"Oh yes, we would have to go in after her and then use teleportation to get out before we get digested. It's the only chance I see."  
  
Rei and Minako were shocked. They shivered at the thought of getting swallowed alive, but what other option was there? Solemnly, they nodded.  
  
+++  
  
A minute later, Makoto had been informed and immediately agreed. Convincing Chibi- Usa had been a bit more difficult, as she wouldn't want to do something so dangerous. But then, they reminded her that Usagi would die if they didn't try. As Chibi- Usa picked up another water tank, Mercury tried once more to reach Sailormoon.  
  
+++  
  
"gi ... Usagi .... Can you hear me? ... Usagi "  
  
Sailormoon woke up, hearing Ami's voice twisted as if through the communicator. Her throat was feeling sore and she was feeling drunken, not really asleep, not really awake. Around her, everything was pitch black and there was an acidic smell in the humid air. In the distant, she heard the constant drumming of some machine, low and regular. It was very hot.  
  
Still not sure what to make of this, Usagi was standing up. The ground was irregular and felt slimy and slippery. She even got the impression that it was moving, but this could very well have been the result of her confusion. Finally, she was standing, her knees wobbly and her balance rather uncertain.  
  
"... Usagi"  
  
"Yes? Where am I?"  
  
"Usagi! You are okay?"  
  
"Yes, but where am I?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Well, Chibi- Usa ... swallowed you."  
  
"What!? You mean I am inside that BRAT!?"  
  
"Don't worry, we are coming and rescuing you. Hang in there."  
  
"What? Ami? Ami?? AMI????"  
  
Usagi was confused. Okay, if Chibi- Usa had swallowed her, this would be her stomach. So the thumping would be her heart- beat. This was just too absurd! And what was that about coming and rescuing her?  
  
+++  
  
Straining her eyes, Chibi- Usa was barely able to recognize the tiny beings swimming in the water tank she was holding. She still had a bad feeling about this but she knew she had to do it. A frown on her face, she lifted the tank and swallowed.  
  
+++  
  
The sight of the gigantic maw was simply terrifying. Huge teeth formed a line of boulders surrounding a dark cavern. Its floor was completely occupied by a wriggling, fat worm which disappeared in a hole in the back. Then everything tilted, and a wave carried the Senshi into that cavern. They had held hands, but as the current grew strong, they were torn apart. Water was everywhere and directions like up, down, right, left, forward, backward lost their meaning. There was only that elemental grip, that tightness, that irresistable movement.   
  
Had it been seconds? Minutes? Hours? They couldn't tell. Just that suddenly there was direction again, as they were falling.  
  
SPLOSH! The short fall ended in what must have been a small lake. A regular thumping was to be heard in the background as their noses were stung by the stench of acid. It was hot and humid.   
  
"Everyone alright?" Ami used her goggles to see the others standing up. As the others said yes, Rei concentrated and said "Fire ...". A small sphere of flames formed before her fingers, illuminating their surroundings.  
  
They were in a titanic cave, its pink walls covered by clear slime. Bizarre patterns were showing in it and it seemed to be in constant movement. Slime and liquid were oozing from holes concealed in the walls and small pools of liquid were forming around them.  
  
Not far away from them, Usagi appeared. She looked a bit wobbly, but as she saw her friends' faces, she lurged forward, tears filling her eyes as she embraced them. Rei released her concentration and everything turned dark again as the fire ball dissipated.  
  
"Usagi." Rei petted Usagi's somewhat sticky hair.  
  
"Thank you all."  
  
"We have to hurry, it is too dangerous here." Ami's voice shook as she grabbed Minako's hand. Quickly, the Senshi formed a circle. As they concentrated, a weak light surrounded them. Power was collected and released as they shouted as one: "Sailor Teleport!"  
  
Then, Chibi- Usa's empty stomach turned pitch- black again.  
  
+++  
  
"This had certainly been a scary adventure." Ami was looking at Usagi.   
  
"Fortunately, you all came and rescued me."  
  
"Well, we couldn't desert you, even if it was your fault for getting yourself swallowed." Rei sticked out her tongue at Usagi, whose face turned red, anger burning in her eyes.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
While Rei and Usagi began arguing, Makoto took another sip at her juice.  
  
"But it really was fortunate that changing back from your Senshi form returned you to normal size, wasn't it?"  
  
Chibi- Usa looked across the table:"You are right. Not being the smallest all the time was interesting. But everything was so strange, so scary. I felt so helpless, awkward. I am sure glad it's over."  
  
  
End. 


End file.
